Can You Feel the Love Tonight?
by Wormmon456
Summary: An epic adventure begins with a single drop. BunnyxOC (I don't own ROTG, forgot to put that disclaimer. It belongs to Dreamworks, as do all characters but any character not in the original film belong to me) BunnymundxOC, PitchxOC, NorthxOC.
1. Chapter 1

The sun shone down on Jackson, Mississippi. Samantha Keefer was driving to pick up the children she regularly babysat. Her young cousins, Aydon and Andrew. Aydon, the youngest at 9, was a bright child with red hair, green eyes and freckles. Andrew, the oldest at 10, was a sporty child with black hair and blue eyes. Andrew was almost a spitting image of Sam, which she found slightly strange. The boys were her world. She loved to tell them stories about the Guardians, spirits who protected childhood. Her favourite stories were always about The Easter Bunny. The light turned red, and Sam stopped her car. She glanced out of the window idly and noticed a shadow moving. She kept watching the shadows until the lights changed again, hoping to see that giant-rabbit-shaped shadow. She was sure she'd just seen the Easter Bunny.

When Sam got to their house, she knocked on the door. It opened, and Aydon ran over to hug Sam.  
"Sam!" Aydon yelled.  
"Hey Aydon." Sam laughed. "Where's Andrew?"  
"Sam!" Andrew ran over, joining in with the hug. 

As she straightened up, Sam saw the shadow again. It paused when she stared at it, and slowly a large rabbit came out of the shadows.  
"The Easter Bunny!" Sam whispered to herself, smiling.  
"It's not Easter for another three months, Sam!" Aydon reminded his cousin.  
"Yes. I know. Boys, I'm gonna… be gone for a few minutes, wait inside." Sam shooed her cousins inside and jogged over to the rabbit.  
"Hi!" Sam smiled. "I'm Samantha Keefer, but my friends call me Sam. You're the Easter Bunny, right?"  
"Yes. Call me Bunny." Bunny smiled at the woman, but he seemed confused that a 23-year-old woman could see him.  
"Bunny. So what are you doing here? It's not Easter for ages yet?" Sam asked.  
"I came to see you, Sam. Manny told me to talk to you."  
"Manny?" Sam was confused for a moment before remembering. "Oh, the Man in the Moon, right?"  
"Indeed." Bunny nodded, before tapping his foot twice, creating a tunnel below their feet. Sam and Bunny slid down into their first adventure together. 


	2. Chapter 2

Sam stood up and brushed herself off. That had to have been the most fun she had ever had! She glanced over at Bunny, he was on his hind legs scratching his ears. She giggled, and went over to him.  
"So, where are we?" Sam asked.  
Bunny straightened up to his full length. "My warren, mate." Bunny smiled, beaming with pride.  
"This is where you make the eggs?" Sam was shocked, she expected something… more. All she saw was a blank field full of pretty flowers and boring old rocks. Bunny smirked and the rocks turned around, they had faces on them. They all were happy faces. Then Sam saw little eggs run out of hiding spots, they were basic painted eggs but they had little legs underneath them!  
"Wow!" Sam laughed. "My cousins would love those!"

Sam must have spent a few hours helping Bunny paint the eggs. Her artist hand made the job slow but each egg was painted perfectly. Suddenly, Sam saw black sand spreading through the warren.  
"What's that?" she asked Bunny, pointing at the sand.  
"Trouble!" Bunny scowled, pulling Sam behind him and taking boomerangs from the sash around his body. Sam was shocked, the Easter Bunny had weapons? "Pitch! Show yourself!" Bunny scanned the room with his eyes. They heard evil laughter, but couldn't find the source.  
"Show yourself, coward!" Sam yelled with more courage than she felt.  
"Brave, for a human." Pitch appeared from the shadows. He had short black hair, grey skin and wore a sort of black gown/cloak thing. "And an adult, as well. How can you see us?"  
"I've always believed, since being a kid. I even believed in you, Bogeyman." Sam smiled. "I never really believed your evil, just… misunderstood."  
Pitch rolled his eyes. "Well, Samantha Keefer. That will change." He backed away into the darkness until just his golden eyes showed. Sam laughed, and turned back to Bunny.  
"Are we gonna stand around looking pretty, or are we gonna have some fun?" Sam grinned. That was when Bunny's ear twitched and he stood once more to his full height.  
"There's a Guardian meeting." Bunny turned to Sam.  
"Can I come? Please?" Sam asked. Bunny smiled and nodded.  
"Sure, mate. North won't mind."

The Guardian and the human took the tunnels to the North Pole. They came out in the middle of the Pole, surrounded by snow. Sam shivered, she was only wearing red shorts and a black short sleeved t-shirt.  
"Race you to that building." Sam laughed, pointing to the only building out here. Bunny grinned back.

"Oh, you don't wanna race a rabbit, mate." Bunny got ready, as Sam did.  
"One… Two… Three." Sam yelled, and they both ran. Bunny easily got a lead over Sam and got to the door of the building before Sam was past halfway. She laughed as she caught up to him, and the pair went to the meeting.


	3. Chapter 3

Sam entered the building. In front of her were four weird beings. One was a fairy. It was very colourful with green, yellow and blue feathers. Her vivid pink eyes seemed to glow in the dim light of the Pole. Next there was a small man, golden in colour. He had spiky golden hair, pretty golden eyes and had golden dust trailing around him. After him, there was a tall man with a small amount of white hair on his head and a long white beard. His full-of-life blue eyes seemed to sparkle. He was wearing a red fur coat, and had a herd of elves at his feet and two bear-like creatures either side of him. The other person was a boy in his teens. He had short white hair, bright blue eyes. He wore a dark blue jumper, brown tweed pants and had bare feet.

The people came over to Sam and Bunny. Sam looked around, completely at ease in a place she'd never before seen. The teen came over to her first.  
"Hey, I'm Jack. Jack Frost." he smiled.  
"I'm Samantha Keefer." she smiled back.  
"How'd you meet the kangaroo?" Jack asked, laughing.  
"I am not a kangaroo, mate!" Bunny argued angrily.  
"And all this time, I thought you were." Jack chuckled.

"Stop it, both of you!" Sam shook her head, smiling at the pair.  
"Hi! I'm Tooth!" the fairy flew over to Sam, smiling. "That's North, or Santa Claus as you probably know him, and that's Sandy."

After the introductions were formally over, Sam sat on the railing of the balcony overlooking the workshop. All of the bear-like things, which North told her were called Yetis, were busy making toys for children like Aydon and Andrew. Sam watched the toys being made and wondered what toys were for her cousins. Her attention was caught by the meeting currently being held by the Guardians.  
"Pitch Black. He's back!" Bunny told the others.  
"What! We got rid of him back when Jack joined us." Tooth argued, remembering Pitch as his Nightmares dragged him under the wooden bed that hid his lair.  
"Well he's back. Me and Bunny saw him with our own eyes." Sam joined the conversation.  
"Your sure?" Jack asked. "After all, you weren't there at his defeat."  
"Yes I'm sure." Sam scowled.

Suddenly there was a loud laugh in the shadows. A face made of black sand appeared over North's globe and took shape into Pitch Black. The Guardians gasped. Sam rolled her eyes, and ran to the railing to get a better look at Pitch.  
"What do you want, Bogeyman?" Sam asked. Pitch smirked to himself.  
"I want what **they** have. To be believed in, like the Dark Ages."

"The Dark Ages?" Sam asked.  
"Yes. Oh, the power I wielded! Everyone scared." Pitch laughed. "But then the Man in the Moon chose your Guardian friends to protect children with their hope, and their wonder and their light. Giving them hope!"  
"You can't have a world just full of fear!" Sam yelled.  
"The world needs fear." Pitch argued. "Without fear-"  
Sam cut him off. "Yes the world needs fear, but it needs more than that. It needs the hope, light and wonder that the Guardians bring just as much as it needs the fear you bring!" Pitch glared at her, and disappeared into the shadows. The Guardians were all looking at Sam with different emotions; North, Tooth, Sandy and Jack looked shocked, Bunny looked proud.

Meanwhile in Denver, Colorado, 19-year-old Sydney LaVoie-Spicer was sat on her sister Madison's bed reading from a book of fairytales. Madison loved fairytales, and believed in the Guardians with all her heart. Sydney didn't believe in the Guardians, she thought them childish nonsense. However, Sydney did secretly believe in the Bogeyman. This night, Madison refused to go to sleep even after Sydney read her the fairytale.  
"No! I'll have the nightmares!" Ten-year-old Madison cried.  
"Their just bad dreams, Madison. That's it." Sydney tried to console her sister.

"Why don't you have bad dreams, Sydney?" Madison asked.

"Oh, I do." Sydney thought back to the nightmare she'd had the night before, about losing her sister, and shuddered slightly.

Once Madison was safely sleeping, Sydney got up to leave to her bedroom when she saw a man in Madison's room. The man straight away screamed 'Bogeyman' to Sydney, his evil expression, his dark sinister look.

"Get out!" Sydney glared at him.

"Why would I do that, Miss Spicer?" Pitch smirked.

Sydney rolled her eyes at him, and watched as he touched the puppy currently running around Madison's head. Dreaming about dogs again, Sydney thought, we're never going to get one. The golden dream-puppy changed to a black colour and Sydney glared at the man again.

"Stop it. Leave Madison alone!" Sydney yelled, pouncing for the man. He disappeared into the shadows and Sydney fell to the floor. She looked around, but couldn't see the man. "Coward!" she called out, hoping to spark a reaction. Nothing. "Guess he ran off like the chicken he is." she giggled at the thought of that man dressed as a chicken and went over to Madison. She tried to wake her sister up, but Madison was too deep into the dream. Pitch Black stood in the shadows of the room, watching as Sydney slowly fell asleep on a chair by Madison LaVoie's bedside. When she was asleep, and dreaming of her sister, Pitch walked over. He stood over the young adult.  
"Why can she see me? Why could that other woman see me?" Pitch wondered aloud. He was determined to get the answers.


	4. Chapter 4

In a small town in England, Mandy Lord was watching her cousins. Harry Goulding, her twelve year old cousin, was doing his Maths homework, chewing his pen in concentration. Her two year old cousin Joseph was playing with his favourite teddy bear. Harry, a blonde haired brown eyed teenager, was a bit old to be babysat but his father Christian didn't want him left alone. Joseph, a ginger haired brown eyed toddler, wasn't. Mandy loved her cousins, and her Uncle Christian and Aunt Donna, but sometimes she just wanted to be at home watching her anime.

At that moment, the phone rang. Harry got up and answered the phone. Mandy listened in on his side of the conversation to see who had phoned. Harry handed the phone to her.  
"It's Aunty Carla." Harry said.

"Hey mum." Mandy spoke into the phone, wincing. She wondered what she had left at home this time.  
"I found your Doctor Who jumper on your bed, honey." Carla sounded worried, she knew Mandy hated to leave her Doctor Who jumper (her favourite jumper) at home.  
"I'll come get it!" Mandy put the phone down and picked Joseph up. "Harry, come on! We need to go to my house for a minute!"

The trio left the house and started on the road to Mandy's house. They passed through a park where Christian took his youngest son to play.  
"Play!" Joseph demanded. Mandy sighed and put him down.  
"Look after him. I'll be ten minutes max!" Mandy ran for her house, barely checking for oncoming cars. Where she lived was mostly quiet anyway. She grabbed the jumper from her bed, putting it on and smiling, before running out of the door leaving it wide open.

She was on the way back to the park when she saw a figure in the shadows.  
"The bogeyman! I know you!" Mandy gasped as she stopped.  
"Hello Amanda." Pitch smirked. Mandy scowled, she hated her full name.  
"Mandy. What are you doing in Macclesfield this early? It's only 6 o'clock. You won't be striking for at least three or four hours. I should know, I have to put Joseph to bed." Mandy glared. Pitch smirked and was about to reply when the Guardians appeared. Mandy gawped at them, especially struck by one. He was quite tall, with a white beard but no other hair on his head. He was wearing a red and black jacket and he had two swords in his hands.

Mandy backed away from them quickly and ran back to her cousins. _I hope that weird experience is the only one I'll get. _she thought.


	5. Chapter 5

That night was eventful. Joseph wouldn't stop crying, and Harry didn't want to go to bed. Mandy sighed.  
"If I read you both a story, will you go to sleep?" Mandy asked.  
"I'm too old for stories," Harry argued. "especially some soppy fairytale!"  
"It's not a fairytale. This is a story about me when I was just a bit older than Joseph." Mandy argued back, scowling at her cousin.  
"Wan' hear story!" Joseph yelled, jumping on his bed. 

"Once upon a time, there was a little six year old girl called Mandy. Her parents had gone out to a party and left her alone with her brother, eleven year old Aaron and her sister, eighteen year old Stephanie. Steph had just put Mandy to bed, but the child didn't want to sleep. She ran to the window and watched The Sandman as he gave the children of her hometown sweet dreams.

The Sandman turned and saw the child. He smiled and waved to her, as his sand entered the window of Aaron's room. Mandy opened the window, and started to climb out. The Sandman caught the girl with his dream sand and brought her closer. Mandy laughed and played with the sand carrying her. The Sandman was taking the girl for a flight around her town when he saw Santa Claus. Santa looked up and waved at the Sandman, then noticed the girl.

'Sandy!' said Santa, almost telling the Sandman off. Sandy made some pictures above his head, explaining to Santa why he had a human child. Mandy wasn't interested in the pretty pictures, she was busy observing Santa. His large muscles, his Naughty and Nice tattoos, his white beard, his red and black jacket. She took in every detail.

Suddenly, Mandy felt herself being picked up. She glanced around and saw a boy with white hair and light blue eyes. The girl smiled at him and felt her eyes closing. She woke up the next morning in her bed, thinking it was just a crazy good dream." Mandy finished sadly, watching as Joseph breathed deeply in his sleep. Harry gently touched Mandy's arm, noticing the sad look.

"Mandy? Is that story true?" Harry asked.  
"Yes… It's all I remember." Mandy replied. "I keep trying, but nothing comes to me. Then I saw them again today…"

Harry cut her off. "Wait, you saw them? Today!" Harry looked shocked.  
"Yeah. The Easter Bunny, Santa Claus, the Tooth Fairy, the Sandman and Jack Frost." Mandy named them.

"I want to meet them!" Harry begged his cousin.  
"Maybe you will… Maybe..." Mandy smiled, leaving her cousin to go to bed and entering her bedroom. She changed into her Muppets t-shirt and shorts that she wore for bed, and climbed under the covers. "Maybe we all will." she thought as she drifted off, oblivious to the face watching her through the window.


End file.
